Various gaming machines and the like have been developed. Such games may include one or more video screens, rotating wheel devices, and/or displays for “progressive” games. Such games typically include a cabinet, and a front door providing access to the interior of the cabinets. The door typically includes a relatively large opening with one or more screens covering the opening and facing the user. Such screens may have various designs and the like relating to the game on the screen. Such screens may be made of a clear polymer material. Such gaming machines may include, for example, a reel device that is visible through a lower portion of the opening, and a video readout or the like that is visible above the reel devices in an upper portion of the opening in the door. Existing gaming machines may utilize a crossbar that extends across the opening to form upper and lower openings in the door, each opening providing viewing access to a video display or reel device. However, known crossbars are typically an integral portion of the door, and the doors are quite complicated, structural members due to the relatively large number of components such as game controls, speakers, electronics, and change counters, and the like that must be mounted to the door.